dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatiana von Reinhardt
Tatiana von Reinhardt is one of the main female characters and one of the main antagonists to the other supernatural factions, in the upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She is a Faerie older than a century who had her beliefs turned upside down, thus, resulting into becoming the sociopath that she is now. Not much is currently known about her, though the name "von Reinhardt" she had simply attached to her name, to further push herself away from her Faerie-kin. She possesses a bleak outlook on life because of her crushed faith and the life that she had led up to now. However, this has not stopped her from wishing to become a God greater than even the God of the Bible. She is the First Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance Tatiana can be described as being doll-like in beauty, with a pale complexion face that can truly be called fairy-like, though thanks to her sharp eyes, she is also called a Vampire, much to her distaste. She has a petite build, physically appearing to be somewhere between twelve and sixteen, though sometimes she can be mistaken for looking even younger than that. She has golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes, similar to that of silver. Her hair is pulled up into a short ponytail, though when it is let down, it can fall down to the middle of her back, with her side bangs nearly reaching down to her shoulders and middle bangs falling down between and over her eyes oftentimes. She has the number one in Roman numerals (I) engraved onto the back of her left hand, but due to her glove covering it, it is not usually shown. She usually dons a dull, gray militaristic uniform, with a sharp hat that is a bit too large for her, as it constantly slips down over her eyes, and black gloves and black combat boots. She wears her uniform as neat and tidy as she can, giving off an air of perfectionism. She wears a black case on her back, with the top tilted towards her left and a black strap going around her left shoulder to her right waist. Inside the case, is her gun. When she is out on the field, either in combat herself or commanding others, she wears a black, fur collared coat over her usual attire, with her gun case being placed over it. Underneath her clothing, she exhibits a large number of scars that came from her many battles, torture, and from when her curse went out of control - it is most likely a reason as to why she wears clothing covering near every inch of her body. Personality Tatiana is a very complex character, as she possesses multiple complexes and generally being a very twisted character. She possesses both a superiority and inferiority complex, as she constantly compares herself to geniuses that she can't normally compete with, but she also describes herself and desires to be above all else, no matter what. She has shown several sociopathic tendencies and is a cold, calculating, and manipulative person, as she sees others as just tools which can be used to her advantage. Tatiana constantly picks at those who serve underneath her, to better them so that they could be of more use to herself, which allows her to be a very efficient commander, as she knows how to order her subordinates effectively. She can be described to be a very ruthless girl, who lacks empathy for other people, to the point that she does not even realize it when she offends them due to her lack of insight, leading to them hating her and wanting to have revenge towards her. History When she was born, it was first believed that she would have a promising life as she showed a large amount of magical power, even as an infant. However, this power led to her attaining a curse, which both increased her power and caused others to feel hatred towards her, due to the power of the curse, which is said to be the opposite of life. Though even with this curse and hatred towards her, she never believed that they meant her bad - that they were good natured, and could never do wrong. Her incredibly powerful faith in her fellow Faeries was unparalleled. However, due to a small scrimmage against some Vampires, she was taken prisoner. As she rotted away in their prison cells, tortured day in and day out, her faith was broken and she began to doubt. When she was going to be executed, she managed to free herself using her powerful curse and escaped captivity. This entire event would lead to her realization and destruction of her faith - that no matter what, the only person that you can truly count on, is yourself. Power and Abilities Immense Strength - Either because of her using her magic to reinforce her body, or because it is her natural physical strength, Tatiana is a very strong individual, capable enough to even face a Dragon in unarmed combat and deal some impressive damage. Immense Speed - Even without magic, Tatiana is incredibly fast, to the point of dodging an attack point blank without even looking and move back into position without the other party noticing. Enhanced Stamina - Though she is a powerful fighter, she can get worn out pretty fast, due to her small reserves of magic power and her constant strain to fight at a higher level than what she currently possesses, which, understandably enough, tires her out quicker. Enhanced Durability - Though Tatiana is a physically strong person, as her body is fragile, she is not able to take many hits comfortably. She rectifies this by using reinforcement or barrier magic to protect against attacks. Genius-level Intellect - Due to her genius mindset and prodigal talents, she possesses an intelligence that can even rival a God, due to her sharp mindset which derives from her incredible ability in analysis and critical thinking skills. Immense Magic Power - As Tatiana is a High-class Faerie, she has a greater control and power over magic. However, due to her low magic reserve, she cannot fight for too long with spells. Immortality - Because she is a Faerie, she possesses a much longer lifespan, allowing her to live for thousands of years, while also being immune to most illnesses. Flight - Though her Faeire wings had been ripped out due to the torture she had undergone, she can still fly by using levitation magic. Master Strategist - Due to her genius intellect, she can come up with multiple strategies at a moment's notice, regardless of the situation she is in. Her best tactics appear to be when she is commanding others to fight, as she can appropriately use their full power and skill to command them to attack in such a way, as to easily defeat the enemy, regardless of their number, with overwhelming ease. Master Magician - Due to her prodigal talet in magic power and control, she was able to easily train her magical capabilities to be among the greatest of Magicians currently alive. With an extensive array of spells, she has a trick for every situation. The only thing she truly lacks, is experience. Expert Talisman User - She can create and use talismans to attack, defend, or teleport. She can also use them to create barriers and seal beings or attacks within a separate plane of existence, similar to the fields usually used in Rating Games. Disaster - The curse in which her large amount of magical power led her to attaining. With this ability, she can control any sort of wound through her magical power, and increase its severity - for example, she can turn a small scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin, and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor. However, it will also affect her if she doesn't keep a calm composure up at all times. It naturally kills any sort of plant-life she comes into contact with, regardless of her control over it. Equipment 'ME-Static, Mondragón MFae Rifle '- A personal invention of Tatiana, which serves as an old fashioned-looking, modern gun, which can shoot magically-enhanced bullets made out of pure magical power, which are capable of ripping apart weaker beings easily. It only needs to be reloaded when changing the spell that is being used, allowing her to spam a single spell for as long as she wishes, until she runs out of magical power, at any rate. Its unique property, which is worked into every spell that is cast, is anti-Faerie magic. Meaning, that any Faerie hit by a shot fired from this gun, will be torn through completely. Spells To be announced. Trivia *Her current age is one-hundred and twenty-six, though her birthday is unknown. *She likes sweets, preferrably chocolate, coffee, commanding others as she sits back and watches, and looking down on others. *She dislikes the smell of smoke and cigarettes, bugs, and Vampires. *Her height is four feet six inches, though her weight and three sizes are currently unknown. *She is Faith because of her Contrary - of Doubt. This is explained due to her immense faith being forsaken with her realization, causing her to doubt all but herself. *She is mostly based off of Tanya von Degurechaff from Youjo Senki. *Her nickname of "Red Faerie" similar comes from Tanya being called a "Fairy" and from Manfred von Richthofen, being called "Red Baron". *Her weapon is based off of the one Tanya uses first in the series, though with a small change in its name among other things. *Her curse is based off of King, from the Seven Deadly Sins, innate ability of the same name, Disaster, though it does not have the ability to manipulate flora and it has a natural ability of killing any plant that she comes into contact with. *She has a very specific plan to become a God and it involves the other Seven Virtues to the point where they are seen as very important tools. *Her theme song is "Wehrmacht" by Sabaton. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters